


I'm all a Glow

by minhyuksfatgf (lilipoppii)



Series: Short Stories: MX [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I know it's weird, hyungwon and jimin are cousins, hyungwon is the crown prince, jimin is a prince, prince AU, slow dancing on a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/minhyuksfatgf
Summary: You’ve been invited to a royal ball as a means to introduce you to the Royal Family as Prince Jimin’s lady love. Whether the claim is true or not, you should not be giving Crown Prince Hyungwon any attention as it could mess up your and Jimin’s cover, and yet? A fire ruins everything.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: Short Stories: MX [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846
Kudos: 3





	I'm all a Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [tumblr](https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/190045044357/status-complete-wc-1577-pairing-hyungwon-x-reader).

Jimin is unmistakably the most handsome and genial date you’ve had in your short lifetime. Better than Jacob Markins in middle school that you asked to the Ladies’ Choice dance thinking that maybe he actually liked you like the girl in your Social Studies class had claimed. A million times better than Han Jaehyun who you went with to your ‘Once Upon A Time’ themed Prom who chose you because you would match his fantasy. You didn’t know how strange his fantasy could be until he practically assumed you both were married after prom. 

The warmth of Jimin’s hand on the small of your back as he escorted you around the ballroom behind his Uncle while you were introduced to extended members of the Royal family and dignitaries that aided them; it was comforting. After your recent introductions, he looked your way shooting you the biggest smile as he pulls you into the bodies swinging around on the dance floor until you both fall in time with the rest of them. You’re pulled snuggly to his front, one hand in his with the other on his shoulder as he guides you through the dance.

“Sorry,” he whispers into your ear, the hand he has on your waist bunching up a bit of the tulle of your skirt, “I didn’t realize he would want to introduce you to everyone.”

You grin at his admission, “It’s fine. He’s just excited you’ve found the one.”

You both laugh after that, Jimin spinning you around until your eyes fall on a different spot of the ballroom. Your eyes catch Prince Hyungwon off to the side, his father having moved to his side when you both abandoned him. His plump lips are stretched into a smile that reaches his eyes as he nods and comments on whatever the conversation holds. His eyes never waver, except for one moment. One small moment and he seems to catch you watching him because you become his full attention. 

His eyes go from something like a business smile to one that seems lost on you, but your heart speeds up anyway. The moment lasts for only a few seconds as Jimin spins you around again to keep you both in time with the other dancers. The song shifts into a slow ballad, slowing Jimin’s movement and shifting your arms till his hands are both resting on your hips. He looks down at you, his focus clearly unwavering as he watches your face. “What are you thinking about?”

The question catches you off guard, “What?”

He slowly spins you both in time to the music, “You seem lost in thought.”

It’s then that you let yourself search for Hyungwon in the crowd around the dancefloor, mind hoping to see him clearly as he was what was on your mind, “It’s nothing, really.”

“Y/n,” Jimin chides as he stops both of you in the middle of the dancefloor, his eyes changing to where yours have zeroed in on his cousin in the crowd. If he noticed this, then other people would too, so he grabs your hand to lead you off the dancefloor and toward a table you can both sit at. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

Your eyes move to the black tulle skirt covering your legs as Jimin addresses the very thing you knew you shouldn’t have been thinking about. He wasn’t upset about it, that much you could tell, but you knew now wasn’t the time to have this discussion – he had already made it very clear to Hyungwon and you by default. This couldn’t happen. Not now. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two,” King Chae says as he stops next to where you both sit at the table, “There are a few more people I would like to introduce Miss Y/n to.”

Jimin’s eyes haven’t left yours, even with his Uncle right next to you, but now he reaches for your hand to pull up to his lips and lays a gentle kiss to the back of it, “Shall we?”

King Chae escorts you both over to a crowd of older gentlemen, some with protruding bellies and others with greasy noses. They all eye you with varying looks of contempt as the King introduces you as Jimin’s lady, while also complimenting himself on such an amazing match. You squeeze Jimin’s hand to keep him from rolling his eyes at the comment. He pulls a face when his Uncle’s back is to y’all and you inhale on a laugh too quickly that you break out in a coughing fit. You wave off all of the men's’ concerns as you move away from the gathering to a table a small walk away to pick up a glass full of water from a table someone maintained (not that you had really seen them do so). 

You watch the men carry on their conversation from your spot at the refreshment table. None of them seem too bothered about your absence, so you move to the wall, following it while looking out the high paned windows you pass. The moon is bright and high in the sky. You stop momentarily when you find a door to a balcony. Hesitantly you look back and notice that Jimin and the King are no longer in sight, so you push the door open and walk outside.

The night air is cool, but it’s a welcomed change to the warmth of the ballroom. You continue to nurse the water as you stare out over the city’s skyline and hum the music bleeding out from the balcony’s door. 

“Aren’t you cold?” a voice calls behind you.

When you look, Prince Hyungwon has sidled up to you, his hand sweeping his bangs from his eyes as he looks out at the scene beyond the balcony. He so effortlessly holds your attention as he releases a breath before his eyes catch yours again, “What are you doing out here alone?”

You dare to look away, but the warmth of his hand on your back pulls your attention back to him. “I’ve met too many new faces. I doubt I’ll remember any of them. I just wanted a break from being introduced, I guess.”

“Reasonable,” he agrees, turning to place his hip against the stone balcony ledge while keeping his eyes on you, “Aren’t you cold?”

You shiver when his hand drifts up to your exposed back, your eyes moving to his chin now finding it impossible to look into his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Hyungwon doesn’t counter your words, even though he can feel the goosebumps on your back, he just moves his hand from your back to your hand and pulls you from the ledge. He tugs you to him, his free hand moving to tangle in your tulle skirt as he starts a slow rhythm to the music coming from the ballroom. He hums as he moves you both around the balcony, his hand on your waist tenses before lifting to your chin and bringing your eyes back to his, “You look very beautiful tonight.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at his words, “Thanks,” you whisper shyly as he continues to lead you around the balcony. 

As the song comes to an end, he clears his throat before returning his eyes to yours, “I know Jimin would be upset with me, if he saw us like this right now, but– I’ve been wanting to dance with you since Jimin escorted you into the ballroom.”

You smile at his words, eyes tracing over his face from the tips of his bangs to the puffiness of his lips, “Did it live up to expectations?”

“Like a fairytale,” he grins, his face growing closer to yours, without even himself noticing, “I was curious of something else.”

“Yes?” 

You’re so close together, you can feel his breath on your lips. That small space between you makes you deaf to anything beyond his words. Neither of you seems to notice the music die in the air, or how panic and screams billow out from the balcony door. Hyungwon glances down at your lips, his own inching closer– the smallest hairline of space keeping him from his goal.

“Y/N! Finally,” Jimin’s voice cuts through the bubble protecting the intricate tension between Hyungwon and you.

Prince Jimin grabs your hand, pulling you from Hyungwon’s arms and back towards the door he’d come through, “We have to get out of here, there’s a fire.”

“Fire?” Prince Hyungwon’s voice calls from behind you.

You follow along with Jimin as he navigates you fearlessly through the horror-stricken crowd towards an exit most of the foreign entities at the ball overlooked trying to all push out of the main doors at once. He pulls you until you’re at the fountain at the far end of the drive, a good distance from the palace in general before he stops and turns to you. He checks you over from top to bottom before he nods his head; pleased with what he finds.

It’s only moments later when roaring sirens from the firetrucks can be heard. Jimin has you tight against his side before he looks to see his cousin just next to him, “I need to take her home.” It was not a question, he knew he needed to get you out of there. Your safety his highest priority at this moment.

Hyungwon looks you over before nodding, a sad look to his eyes, “Take her home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of a social media series I had created but lost when I deleted my account originally. This is the only surviving piece of it sadly. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
